


Suede

by Kasuchi



Category: Supernatural/DC Universe (Smallville)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I didn't quite catch your name.</em> A chance encounter leads to something unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suede

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: leather, ride, scars, story.

**Title:** Suede  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/DC Universe (Smallville)  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Dean Winchester/Lois Lande  
 **Rating:** M, for one night stand.  
 **Disclaimer:** It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...not mine!  
 **Summary:** _I didn't quite catch your name._ A chance encounter leads to something unforgettable.  
 **Notes:** For [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompts: leather, ride, scars, story.

* * *

 **_one for the money_ **

_Hello,_ she says, eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness of the bar.

He smiles back at her and sidles towards her. She runs her eyes over him, from his thigh-length leather jacket to his heavy boots under his loose jeans.

She raises an eyebrow, still smirking. She isn't very impressed.

He looks offended and pulls off his jacket slowly. She admires his shoulders, his arms. (Her military background shows in things like this.)

She tells him corn did him good, ribbing him about his Nebraskan past. He shrugs his shoulders (she watches this) and tells her he's not much for corn.

 **_two for the show_ **

He kisses her against the door of his car. It's a classic, sleek and black and clearly beloved.

 _Nice car,_ she says between kisses. She reaches back and opens the door.

 _Thanks,_ he replies, distracted by the sight of her spread out on the backseat.

The door shuts with a _chak_.

 _**three to get ready** _

He pulls his shirt off and continues kissing her, tongue in her mouth and hands fucking _everywhere_. She lost her bra ages ago, and her jeans are somewhere around her ankles, and her panties are sure to follow soon enough.

He slides his fingers inside of her, probing and circling and flexing to get her ready. It makes her writhe and arch against the seats. She watches him with half-lidded eyes, hands reaching out to run over his torso. She feels the raised lines of scars seemingly everywhere.

 _What's your story?_ she asks, fingers pressing into his skin. Somewhere distantly, she hears the sound of a foil packet tearing.

 _Same as yours,_ he replies and kisses her. She feels the calluses on his hands as he pulls her panties to her knees and pushes himself into her.

She stops thinking.

 **_four to go_ **

She pulls herself together slowly, mostly because the sight of his back makes her brain stutter and lose track of what she's doing. Finally, she emerges from his car in something resembling order.

 _I never quite caught your name,_ she says.

 _Dean,_ he replies after a long moment. _I never caught yours, either_.

 _Lois. Lois Lane_. She looks him up and down, licks her lips, and smirks at him, tossing her hair over a shoulder. _Look me up next time you're in Metropolis_. She pivots on a heel and walks away, a little more swing to her hips than usual.

She feels his gaze on her until she's inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know Dean's from Kansas. He fudged the truth a little.
> 
> 2\. Wordcount: 417


End file.
